The Postcard
by HappyHufflepuff-RebelRavenclaw
Summary: One shot.  One day Ginny and Harry were bored and tired of being bothered by Kreacher.  They decided to change that.


Harry and Ginny were hanging out in Harry's bachelor pad at Grimmauld Place. They wanted to snog but Kreacher kept barging in asking if they wanted any kidney pie.

"OMG Ginny, I am SO TIRED of not being married to you! ANGST ANGST ANGST!" Harry roared when Kreacher interrupted them yet again. "And I am so tired of your mum not letting us cohabitate when we're not married! ANGST ANGST ANGST! You know what, let's get out of here! Out of Britain! RAWWWRRR!"

"Is that a dinosaur 'I love you?' or is that a manly growl?" Ginny asked. "And what do you mean 'out of Britain?'"

"It's both! And I mean let's get married by a fat man in a velour sweatsuit pretending to be Elvis Dumbledore!"

"I think that's Elvis Presley," she said. "And do you mean—"

"YES! We're running away to Vegas RIGHT NOW! And by running I mean apparating! Smell you later, Kreacher!" Harry grabbed Ginny around the waist and apparated with a crack.

Ginny opened her eyes. "This isn't Vegas, Harry. This is L.A."

"Of course it's not Vegas! We need to get a car first!" he cried. Right then a man drove by in a bright red corvette convertible. "_Stupefy_!" he shouted at him. The man passed out and crashed into a tree. Harry ran over, pulled the man out (who was okay), handed him a sack of galleons, and said "_Reparo_" to the car. "Let's go!" he said, and he and Ginny carjacked the corvette.

After driving all day in the California sun, and then the Nevada sun, they finally reached Vegas and cruised around until they found the perfect little white chapel. Harry tried to parallel park the car but ended up crashing it terribly, so he just exploded all the cars around it with a blasting spell to make it look like a gas explosion.

"Well this is romantic, Harry," said Ginny, "but in case you haven't noticed, we need a _witness_ to have a lawful marriage."

"That's why people walk around the streets of Vegas, Ginny, so we can pull them into the chapel to watch our wedding, duh!" he said. "Here, let's just stand by the door of this casino and pull the first person who walks out to be our witness."

Harry and Ginny stood outside the Luxor for ten minutes or so. Eventually an older woman walked out and Harry grabbed her by the arm. "Hey, old woman! Why don't you be the witness for our wedd—oh! Hi, Professor McGonagall!"

Professor McGonagall stood staring at them, blushing. "POTTER! WEASLEY #7! WHAT are you doing in Las Vegas! I'm sure your parents would not approve!"

"My parents are dead, I'm sure they're past caring," said Harry. "Come on, Professor, you know you love us! And what are _you_ doing in Vegas?"

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! A.. err… holiday! Wedding! You were talking about a wedding?" she said, quickly.

They swaggered into the chapel. "Yo Elvis Dumbledore! You up for marrying a few British wizards?" Harry yelled.

"I don't know if 'wizards' is a euphemism for something dirty or not but sure! That's what we're here for!" said a fat man dressed as Elvis Presley.

!#$$%$^%&%

One week later, Mrs. Weasley was sitting in the Burrow with Hermione and Ron. Oh those two were so wholesome! It was Ginny and Harry that she always had trouble with.

"Oi, mum! Pig has some letter he's dying for you to read!" said Ron.

"Sure thing, sweethearts!" she said, sweeping up the letter.

It was a postcard with a bright casino on the front. On the back there were only a few sentences: "Dear Mum, You should really try to go to Las Vegas some time! You and dad would love it! He would love all the machines that go 'ding' and you would love… well actually you wouldn't love much here but whatever. Also, did you know that the rockstar's name is Elvis _Presley_ and not Elvis _Dumbledore_? Love, Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter."

Mrs. Weasley, screamed, squealed, wailed, and fell into a chair, at a loss for words in her rage. "Mum, you're acting like a portrait of Mrs. Black! What's wrong?" said Ron. Hermione picked up the postcard. "Oh, Harry and Ginny ran off to Vegas. That's all."

"Sweet, it's about time. Hey mum, are you going to make dinner or are you too angry? Hermy and I are _starving_ for kidney pie!"


End file.
